Tercera vía
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Matar o morir son los únicos caminos que existen para progresar, o al menos eso es lo que te ha dicho esa extraña flor... ¿Será verdad? No contiene mayores spoilers y es apto para quienes sólo hayan probado el demo.


Cuando eres un personaje genérico de un RPG y tu misión es salvar al mundo... o al menos a ti mismo, tu deber es matar enemigos, conseguir oro, subir de nivel y derrotar al jefe final. Es eso o morir en el intento... ¿No es así?

 **Tercera vía**

"Matas o mueres... ¡Oh, por favor! No me mires así, yo no inventé las leyes que rigen la vida, así son las cosas y si no decides pronto... bueno... alguien ya lo hará por ti..."

 _Su risa resuena por toda la habitación._

Sigo avanzando por el pasillo. Hasta el momento, las trampas no han sido difíciles de desactivar ni los enemigos de esquivar: Sapos, moscas, unas cosas reptantes... Huir ha sido mi única opción. Las paredes se estrechan y la posibilidad de escapar de este lugar se encuentra más adelante... O eso espero.

¡Oh no! No, no, no, no. Algo tapa el pasillo... Es... es... ¡Un fantasma! Y parece que está dormido; a lo mejor si le paso por encima muy despacio y sin hacer ruido no me note...

—Oye... No estoy dormido, pero finjo estarlo... imagina que sigo... zzz...

Rayos, esto es malo, sólo traigo conmigo una vara que encontré entre un montón de hojas. Matar o morir, fue lo que dijo esa extraña flor, es él o yo. Si gano, avanzo; sino...

Empuño con fuerza mi arma (ojalá lo fuese) y...

Lo empujo un poco con la vara.

—De dicho... ¡ZZZ!... Ah, qué más da, aquí viene Napstablook—susurró desganadamente.

El primer combate real al que me enfrento y yo... no puedo evitar sonreír. El espectro me mira e intenta como esbozar una sonrisa, si es que esa pequeña mancha bajo sus ojos es su boca se mueve un poco y solo emite un minúsculo ruido, pero lo único que sale de él son un montón de lágrimas... ¡Y se dirigen a mi! Retrocedo y me muevo de un lado u otro, aún las cosas más insignificantes en este este mundo de oscuridad podrían hacerme daño. Para de llorar y este debería ser el momento de atacar, no se ve demasiado fuerte, si lo golpeo lo suficientemente duro con la vara tal vez pueda...

¿Pero por qué está tan triste? Se me ocurre preguntarle si está bien... ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? De todos modos no me responde, aún tiene un par de lágrimas sobre esos huecos. Me da por contarle un chiste de gatos, parece que la humedad me ha afectado el juicio. Napstablook (¿Quién se llama así?) sonríe un poco más y esta vez no me ataca... Sobre la pared aparece un espeluznante mensaje:

 _"Realmente no me siento bien ahora mismo, lo siento."_

Cielos, ¿qué tendrá el pobre? Momento... ¿Qué tendré yo en la cabezota? No puedo ponerme a empatizar con un monstruo aunque se vea todo enclenque y emotivo... ¡Podría ser una trampa! ¡Podría estar jugando con mi mente para comerme! O de verdad podría estar muy deprimido...

Le pregunto qué desea hacer.

—Yo... quiero enseñarte algo... Déjame intentar —al terminar de hablar... comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Ay, que ingenuo fui! ¡Adiós mundo cru...! ¿¡Eh!? Sus lágrimas no me atacan, desafían a la gravedad y se elevan por sobre su cabeza; de a poco comienzan a formar un... ¿sombrero?

—Lo llamo el eleganblook*. ¿Te... te agrada?

Se ve tan... tan... tierno.

—¿De... de verdad? Oh, cielos... —al final derrama un par de lágrimas que caen al suelo. Por algún motivo, olvido que me estoy enfrentando para sobrevivir y me siento feliz.

Napstablook se me acerca pero no siento intimidación alguna.

—Sabes, suelo bajar seguido a las ruinas porque suelen estar vacías, pero... hoy realmente me alegro de que no fuera así porque he conocido a alguien muy agradable.

El fantasma sonríe y yo también lo hago.

—Oh, lo siento, parece que desvarío de nuevo... yo... lo mejor será que me aparte de tu camino.

¡No, espera! Ah, se ha ido. Supongo que no me queda más remedio que seguir avanzando por este lugar, me pregunto si más adelante habrá otras criaturas como Napstablook que sólo quieran conversar un poco. Me doy cuenta que aún sostengo la vara y que el sendero se oscurece a medida que sigo caminando.

 _"Matas o mueres, matas o mueres... No hay otro camino."_ Pero tal vez...

Me agacho y dejo la vara ahí mismo, giro a la izquierda pero sé que en realidad estoy tomando la tercera vía.

* * *

*En inglés es "Dapperblook", dapper significa elegante.


End file.
